To Be With You
by SilverCrystalArtemis
Summary: What if Beryl and Endymion had been together before Endymion and Serenity, and Endymion betrayed her so far, overdone, right? Well, what are her feelings about seeing the man she loves, the man who is the reason for her every living breath, with another


To Be With You

By: SilverCrystalArtemis

Summary: Something I came up with while listening to my unhealthily overused Evanescence CD's. What if Beryl and Endymion had been together before Endymion and Serenity, and Endymion betrayed her (so far, overdone, right?)? Well, what are her feelings about seeing the man she loves, the man who is the reason for her every living breath, with another woman? And what about him not even remembering what they had? Set during the first season, but mostly flashbacks to the Silver Millenium. Very different, and I hope you like! And if you don't, I'm really sorry. I'm not really a Beryl fan, but I got to thinking, that it must have been something serious to send Beryl over the edge, and want to kill the Moon Princess, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Evanescence, "Taking Over Me" or anything…except for a laptop and a bass.

AN: By the way, in this story, Mamoru and Usagi (I like that more than Serena and Darien) are together, and know each other's secret identities.

I have some sad news to report to you. Because of certain circumstances in my life, i have lost my inspiration. i no longer have any desire to write, and i don't think i will again. i thank you all for following my work for so long, and i apologize for not finishing my stories. i hope you all lead happy and fulfilling lives. peace, love, and superglue

* * *

She looked through the crystal ball to see him gushing over the girl sitting next to him, feeling utterly sick and heartbroken.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard not think of you._

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

As she finally fell asleep that night, after the usual hours of sobbing for all she lost, she dreamt of him. She dreamt of all they had, all that once was, and how it was stolen mercilessly from her.

"_Endymion!" cried a girl no more than sixteen, running toward a dark-haired man, disembarking from another one of his many diplomatic journeys._

_The man looked up, and a small smile played on the corners of his mouth. "Hello, Beryl," he said as she threw herself into his arms. She smiled up at him, and squeezed him tightly. "Miss me?" She asked, eyes playful, yet desperately awaiting his answer._

_He chuckled. "Of course I missed you! How could I not miss my best friend in the entire System?" She smiled up at him again, not willing to show her sadness at being nothing more that that._

_So, how was it?" she asked him, letting go and helping him grab his belongings, both walking toward the carriage._

"_Ugh! I'm so sick of it. Those Martians have such fiery tempers…" as they got into the carriage together, everyone at the dock shared knowing glances, silently commenting to each other how well suited the Lady Beryl was for Prince Endymion._

_I believe in you..._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe; you're taking over me..._

She awoke the next morning, and, same as always, approached her vanity stand and reached for her hairbrush. As she looked at it, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Endymion had gotten it for her, on her seventeenth birthday, not long before they became an actual couple.

"_Happy birthday, Beryl," smiled the man sitting next to her, giving her a hug as she reached for her present. "The men are really going to come after you now, huh? This being your seventeenth year and all..."_

"_Oh, Endymion, thank you. You're the best friend a girl could ever wish for," she silently held her breath, hoping that today would be the day all her dreams came true. The day he confessed his love for her._

"_I could say the same for you," he replied, never even noticing the quick flash of hurt and disappointment flashing across her pale face. "Well, are you going to sit and stare at it all night?" he finally asked. "Open it!"_

_As she removed the lid of the box, she noticed a fine silver brush, with an ornate design covering the entire thing. She felt tears refill her eyes, tears of happiness, as she looked up at him and whispered a small "thank you" before hugging him tightly._

_Unbeknownst to the two, everyone else in the ballroom was quietly whispering to one another, commenting on what a cute couple the Lady Beryl and Prince Endymion made._

She walked into the throne room, staring at the empty faces that surrounded her. Empty. Emptiness was all she ever felt inside now.

"_Endymion," she said, voice quiet and serious, staring at him with teary eyes._

_Noticing his best friend's sudden change of mood. "Beryl, what's wrong?" He asked._

"_Could we please talk somewhere? Somewhere private, please?" she begged taking his hand in hers, enjoying the shivers it sent down her spine, and only hoping there would be more to come. _

_He looked around uneasily, but deciding whatever was bothering her was more important than the ball they were attending, he squeezed her hand reassuringly, stood up, and led her out to the balcony. Once there, he turned to look at her, and asked in a deeply concerned voice, "Beryl, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"_

_She took a deep breath and, before even remotely realizing what she was doing, she began to pour out her deepest, darkest secret. "Endymion, I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stay here any longer."_

"_What?" he exclaimed, fear and anger suddenly coursing through him. "Why not? What's so horrible that you can't bear to be here?" suddenly, a thought struck him. "Oh, God, Beryl. Did someone... hurt you?"_

"_Yes, someone did hurt me. But not in the way you think." She replied, not making eye contact._

"_Beryl, who did it? Come on, tell me, please! I'm your best friend! Tell me who hurt you, and I swear I'll rip his heart out!" He raged, his brotherly over protectiveness kicking in at the thought of someone making his best friend hurt._

"_Dammit Endymion! It's you! You're the reason I can't stay here anymore! YOU'RE the reason I'm so hurt," at this, she sobbed in her hands, not willing to look up at him now._

_He took a step back, shocked. "M-me?" he gasped._

"_Yes, you! Honestly Endymion, have you never noticed the way everyone stares? Have you ever listened to what everyone says! Everyone, the entire kingdom, thinks we are as good as betrothed!" she exclaimed, once more regaining what little courage she had._

"_Yes, but... they're just rumors. Why do they bother you so?" he asked, highly confused, and hurt that he was the reason for her pain._

"_Endymion! I don't WANT them to be just rumors! These past three years, I've wished so desperately for you to tell me that you feel the same way... that you love me. Endymion... I've wanted you to so badly... Endymion... I-I love you..." she sighed, feeling more than defeated, feeling as if her dreams were shattered just by relaying them to the man around whom her world revolved. As she moved to walk inside, she felt something strong wrap around her wrist. She looked up to see Endymion staring deep into her eyes, and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks._

_To say he was shocked was an understatement. Sure, at one point he had thought he was in love with her, but he soon realized it to be nothing more than a "schoolboy's crush", so to speak. He had never imagined that she felt this way. Not wanting to hurt the person more like a sister to him than anything else, yet also not wanting to dig himself into a hole too deep for him to crawl out of, he did the only thing he could think of; he pulled her into a close hug, and comfortingly stroked her hair._

_Beryl, feeling his arms wrap themselves around her slim waist, gripped him tightly to her small frame. 'This is a dream come true,' she thought happily. 'He loves me. He really loves me...'_

She stared into her crystal ball again, watching him walk down the street, hand in hand, with Her. The woman- no, the girl- who had ruined her entire life.

"_Endymion!" she called, running toward him._

_He tried to look happy, he really did, but he felt that this wasn't working out. He had to tell her that they were nothing more than friends. No matter how hard it would be, it was cruel of him to lead her on like this. He ran a hand through his hair, and managed a weak smile. "Hello, Beryl," he said, wrapping his arms around her in the same brotherly manner._

_Not even noticing his discomfort, Beryl excitedly grabbed his hand, leading him in the direction she had just come from._

"_Endymion, she's here! The girl I was telling you about. You know, the one I met when I went to the Moon?" Endymion nodded his head absently, still trying to think of a way to break the news to her, without hurting her unnecessarily._

"_-Her name's Serenity, and she's really nice. Oh, you have to come meet her! She and I instantly became best friends, and I think you would like her!" Endymion followed her, not at all as excited as she thought he would be._

She couldn't help it; she cried. She fell onto her black satin pillow and cried her heart out. Today, she had sent forces to attack the stupid Princess, and, instead of killing Her, they ended up severely hurting Endymion. He wasn't killed, but for all she knew, he could be dying right now in… Her arms.

"_Beryl," he sighed, drawing her attention away from the ducks in the pond._

"_Yes, Endymion?" she asked, snuggling close to him. She knew it, she just knew it. He was finally going to tell her how much he loved her. Throughout the two months they had been dating, he hadn't said it, but she was sure he was saving it for a special occasion, just like tonight._

_The past two months had been the best of her life. Despite the constant threat of a Negaverse attack, she could not think of a time when she had ever been happier. Especially when Endymion and Serenity had met. She knew her friend was quiet taken with Endymion, but wasn't everyone? She had enjoyed herself so much the night the two of them met, and being able to spend time with her best friend and love of her life was even better._

"_Beryl, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." He ran his hand through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous. Just like he always pulled at his red cloak when he was bored at formal functions. Beryl knew everything about him, and always felt a cut above the rest, if only because he felt her trustworthy enough to tell her all of his secrets. 'Here it comes!' She thought. 'He's going to confess his undying love and we'll get married and have children and-'_

"_Beryl, I'm not in love with you," he said in a rush, turning away from her. She stared, in complete shock, as she felt her heart break into millions of unfixable pieces. "W-what?" she gasped, not at all prepared for what he was saying._

"_Beryl, I'm so sorry. I should have told you before, but I'm not in love with you. It was horrible of me to lead you on like that, and I feel like the worst kind of person there is. I understand if you hate me right now but I hope that, one day, we will be able to be as close friends as we were before." He reached out to touch her comfortingly, but she pulled away, as if his touch was poisonous._

"_Don't touch me," she whispered, glaring at him with pain in her amber eyes. "Beryl-" he began again, but his hand was slapped away as she angrily stood, shaking from head to foot and sobbing. "I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, and began running back toward the castle, heading straight for her bedroom, ready to cry away her heartache._

_As she neared the castle, she had a sudden idea. Instead of running straight through the giant oak doors in the front, she ran around the back, into the famous rose gardens, towards the teleportation pad. She stopped at its control panel, entered her destination, and entered the portal; heading for the only person she knew could help her right now. Serenity._

_That night, she stayed in Serenity's arms, crying all her troubles into the young girl's pale white dress as she comfortingly stroked her back._

As she dreamed that night, she thought again of him. And, of course, how She- the back-stabbing demon! - had stolen him away from her.

_She didn't want to go tonight. In fact, she didn't want to go anywhere, ever. Unless it was back home, to her mother and father, but that was HIGHLY unlikely, as she was now a woman of the Royal Court. And, as a member of the Royal Court, it was her duty to attend this ball. Not that she would have any fun, of course. It was a ball to celebrate the engagement of HER Endymion to some princess or another. _

_In the six months since... that night, she hadn't even talked to him, unless her duty as a lady of his Court made it necessary. While she gave him the cold shoulder, so to speak, it turned out that he had fallen madly in love with someone who was equally smitten with him. Not that she should care, however. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. She felt as if her entire life had been shattered with her heart that night, and she had no more will to live._

_She entered the ballroom, expecting to see the raven-hared Princess of Mars, of even the dark but kind Princess of Pluto, but never, in a millennia, had she expected to see her closest friend, Princess Serenity of the MOON, standing where she always thought she would be, holding Endymion's arm tightly, and smiling as another one of the nameless counts came up to bless their upcoming marriage._

_She stormed out, tears cascading down her cheeks, not even realizing she had attracted the attention of the happy couple. Endymion looked at his betrothed, squeezed her hand quickly, and followed his best friend, his sister in all ways, out to the balcony. The exact same balcony where she had first confessed her love to him, almost a year ago._

_As he looked at her, his heart broke. He had never meant to hurt her like this, but he just couldn't bear lying to her the way he had. "Beryl," he whispered, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her in a brotherly way. She stiffened, but did not pull away. "Beryl, I'm so sorry. I am indeed the worst kind of man there is. Not only for breaking your heart as I did, but for not telling you about this. Beryl, do not hold this against Serenity. She wanted so badly to tell you, but I wouldn't let her. I... I didn't want to hurt you, my sister, any more than I already had. But I was a fool for not thinking that finding out like this would only hurt you more. I understand if you never speak to me again, and I won't hold it against you, but please, PLEASE, if there is any love in you left for me, any at all, please do not hold this against Serenity," At this, she turned in his arms, and cried into his chest until she could no longer feel herself dig her nails into his back, begging him to stay with her. To at least let her pretend he loved her, if only for a few moments_

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand._

_I knew you loved me then..._

_I believe in you..._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you._

_To live, to breathe; you're taking over me..._

She screamed. She cried. She did anything and everything she could to keep her mind off of him, but it never worked. No matter what, everything she touched, everything she did, reminded her of him. And nothing, absolutely nothing, had been able to take away the pain. Not a millennia, not his death, not even conceding to the powers of Darkness.

_I look in the mirror and see your face._

_If I look deep enough,_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over..._

_I believe in you..._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you._

_To live, to breathe; you're taking over me..._

And Beryl knew, that no matter how much it hurt deep inside, the only to make the pain stop was to kill Her. To kill her best friend, Serenity, and bring Endymion to her. Somehow, someway, it would all work out…

* * *

Well, that's it. i hope you enjoyed it. fare thee well


End file.
